One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World
is a Nintendo DS game published by Bandai and developed by Ganbarion. It is the sequel to One Piece: Gigant Battle. It will focus in the Post-War arc and New World Saga, but it contains content from previous arcs as well. The game will be released on November 17th, 2011. It will have over 40 characters and over 100 support characters. Stages * Coated Thousand Sunny * Gray Terminal * Strawhats Training Islands - Part 1 * Strawhats Training Islands - Part 2 * Strong World Stage * Fishman Island * East Blue Stage * Going Merry Trips Stage (Drum Island + Arabasta Kingdom) * Sky Dream Stage (Skypiea + Enies Lobby + Thriller Bark) * Thousand Sunny (pre-timeskip) * [[Sabaody Archipelago|'Sabaody GR 1']] * [[Sabaody Park|'Sabaody Park']] * Kuja Combat Arena * [[Impel Down|'Impel Down']] * Marineford * Last Resort * Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. The Strawhats Training Islands includes the islands where the Strawhat Pirates trained for two years. The confirmed islands are: *Part 1: Rusukaina, Namakura, Weatheria, Torino Kingdom, *Part 2:RusukainaMomoiro, Karakuri, Tequila Wolf, Boin Archipelago and Kuraigana Island. The Strong World Stage is a changing stage that includes three screenplay originary of the 10th Movie with three transitions: *Merville Ruins: where Luffy fell after the Shiki's Strawhat division; *Merville Islands - Morning: transition with panorama of all the Merville islands; *Merville Strawhat Defeat Stage: where Shiki defeated all the Strawhats; *Merville Islands - Sunset: similar to Morning transition, but it's always under sunset; *Shiki Base: the base of Golden Lion Pirates; *Merville Islands - Night: similar to Morning and Sunset transitions, but it's always night. Characters Playable Characters Playable characters with an asterisk * weren't present in the prequel One Piece: Gigant Battle. Characters with two asterisk ** were present only as support characters in the prequel. Support Characters In addition to the following, all characters listed as playable can also be used as support. Cameo Characters In addition to the following, some characters listed as playable and support can also be seen in the stages or as shopkeepers. * Curly Dadan as a background character in the Gray Terminal Stage. * Dogra and Magra as background characters in the Gray Terminal Stage. * Ace, Luffy, and Sabo (as children) as background characters in the Gray Terminal Stage * Bluejam Pirates as background characters in the Gray Terminal Stage. * Wapol Factory hippo puppet as background characters in the Gray Terminal Stage. * Surume as a background character in the Coated Thousand Sunny Stage. * Silvers Rayleigh as a background character in the Straw Hats Training Islands Stage. * Tiger from Rusukaina Island as a background character in the Straw Hats Training Islands Stage. * Brook (pre-timeskip) as a background character in the Straw Hats Training Island Stage. * Masked Chopper as a background character in the Straw Hats Training Island Stage. * Torino humans as background characters in the Straw Hats Training Island Stage. * Kitton, Taroimo, and Kitton's grandfather as background characters in the Straw Hats Training Island Stage. * The Medaka Mermaid Quintuplets as background characters in the Fishman Island Stage. * Dr. Indigo and Scarlet as background characters in the Shiki Base Stage. * Coribou and the Caribou Pirates as Caribou's secret attack. * Helmeppo in a co-op attack with Coby. * A bird from Torino Kingdom appear in one of Chopper's attacks. The stages also present in One Piece Gigant Battle keep the same cameo characters. Promos Trivia *This is the first One Piece video game to feature the Straw Hat Pirates as they appeared after the timeskip. It is also the first game where Trafalgar Law, X. Drake, Shiki, Caribou, Coby, Hody and Vander Decken will be playable. *As Secret Technique, Luffy uses the original attack Busoushoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gigant Jet Gatling, that is a combination of Gear Second, Gear Third and Busoshoku Haki. This attack resembles the Gomu Gomu no Gigant Gatling used in Jump Ultimate Stars. Strangly, in the Fishmen Island Arc, in order to destroy the Noah Ark, Luffy uses a similar attack, but devoid of Gear Second. *Law and Kid use original techniques respectively called Room: Catastrophy and Genocide Repel. *The 15th anime opening, "We Go!" used as this game's theme song. *For some reason, appearance of some characters, such as Rayleigh, Jinbe, Perona, Hatchan, Camie & Pappug are not altered according to the timeskip. *This is the One Piece video game with the most amount of playable characters, with a roster numbering 45. *With Enel, Caribou, and Smoker becoming playable, every canon Logia user in the series is playable. Difference with One Piece Gigant Battle *All of the stages which were originally in One Piece Gigant Battle are remade in a new expanded version. *Sengoku's Daibutsu gray skin been recolored to golden skin as the anime/manga version. Curiously, Hancock's dress remains yellow unlike anime's purple version. *Jozu's clothes and diamond arm have been recolored. *Every character sprite other than Sanji will be mirrored. *The skill system is introduced. External Links * Official website (Japanese) * Official blog (Japanese) Site Navigation Category:Video Games